And You Thought Pillows were Scary
by Ark Navy
Summary: Sequel to Pillows: Friend or Foe?The antagonists venture to the Venus lighthouse, only to screw it up yet again! Will this new mistake me a nightmare, or a 'wish come true?


**And you thought Pillows were Scary**

* * *

Since the Pillows story got so many reviews, I decided (after a little persuasion from Mr. Carmelfrappacino) to write a sequel! Yay sequels!

(SBFD)

* * *

_Rock. Paper. Scissors. ...Darn._

_Rock. Paper. Scissors. ...Dang._

_Rock. Paper. Scissors. ...Is he a Jupiter adept?!_

"Yes! I win!" Felix taunted before commencing his small victory dance.

That's not fair! You cheated!" Jenna accused the dancing adept.

"How can I cheat? It's not my fault **_somebody _**burned my hand, giving it delayed reactions!" He glared at his sister... while maintaining the beat and rhythm of his victory dance...

"You idiot! You placed your hand on a waffle iron!" she grabbed his burnt hand. On it were square burn marks, making his hand look like a waffle with slits cut on one end.

"Hey, there was a crumb on it and I was starving!" he protested.

Before the fight could grow, Kraden interrupted them. "Now, now. Can't you two just put in the star together?"

"Kraden, we've had to share everything! A bedroom, a pet, a kitchen, the couch—"

"The bathroom..." Felix lamely added.

"...herbs, potions, weapons..."

"Having to share the bathroom with _her_ is like not even having one at all!"

"Calm down. You two should be thankful to have a sibling. When I was younger I was all alone..." Kraden talked through one of his flashbacks.

During the flashback, Jenna and Felix pretended to listen, but it became impossible when Jenna pushed Felix. After not to long, it became a battle of name-calling and hair pulling, and in one case, hair burning.

Saturos and Menardi came up to see the scene of Kraden mentally reliving his childhood, while Felix and Jenna reenacted their childhood.

"'_Why don't we bring them along as hostages?'_" Saturos mocked in a high pitched voice, "_'What's the harm in that?'_"

"Butthead!"

"The only butt on my head is yours! **Get off!**" Felix yelled into the ceramic-like pavement as his sister continued to sit on his head.

Menardi growled at the two fighting siblings. "Stop fighting you two! If you're going to fight, make it against your opponent, not your sibling!"

Felix, knowing, and fearing, the punishments Menardi can give, immediately leapt up onto his feet, sending Jenna stumbling into Kraden. Kraden, you guessed it, was knocked right into the hole where the Venus star went. Everyone fell silent as the echoes of the old man's rambling faded into the wind. The only thing to be heard was Saturos groaning with frustration.

When they thought nothing was going to happen, the sky turned black, and the sun disappeared behind gray clouds. Lightning struck down threateningly on the lighthouse, as well as other various places in Weyward. A bolt of lightning struck, momentarily blinding them. When they opened their eyes, they gasped in pure and utter horror at what they had caused.

"Oh... my... god..." Menardi seemed to pale at the sight.

"What... what have you done Jenna?!" Felix began to shake with fear, while Jenna would've shot him a look screaming "**_ME?!_**", but she was too preoccupied staring at what lay ahead of them.

"**_What... what happened...? ...What? Why are you staring at me?"_**

Before them, where the Venus beacon should be, was Kraden, or, his head at least, floating above the crevasse.

"Your... you head... IT'S HUGE!!" Felix exclaimed.

"**_What are you talking about?! You're just small! ...Wait, what happened? The last thing I remember was falling down into the lighthouse..."_**

Jenna smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, about that..."

"Now what?! We can't light the Lighthouse, and those pesky friends of yours will be here any minute!" Saturos exploded.

"**_Will somebody just tell me what's going on here?!"_**

"You're a giant floating head!" Felix burst out, partially in laughter, partially because of Saturos' yelling.

"Uh-oh..." Menardi quickly dashed to the edge of the lighthouse to glimpse down below. "Well, luckily the continents, land wise, aren't any different... but the monsters..."

Felix and Jenna flinched as they walked over to where Menardi stood and slowly opened their eyes to peer at the sight down below.

On the ground, was a small pack of Siren, except they were missing their normal fox like looks. On top of their slender bodies, was the head of a famous scholar, the one, the only, Kraden. All of them were gathered around a stump, serving as a table, each of them blabbering on non-sense as they sipped on what looked like tea.

"**_Hey! I can see my house from here!"_**

"...What now?" Jenna warily asked.

"Old man! When will this stop, when will you be back to normal?" Saturos calmly asked.

The giant head thought for a moment. **_"Well, the only way I can think of explaining it, is to think of it as a giant toilet..."_**

"_Really...?_" Felix asked with a great deal of interest.

"**_Erm, I guess... but what I mean is that after a while, I know not how long, I should be down at the bottom floor of the lighthouse. Perhaps in the room where that giant statue is..."_**

* * *

A couple days later...

* * *

"Think this thing grants wishes?" Isaac pondered as he overlooked the giant statue of a goddess, supposedly.

"I don't see anything else it would be good for..." Ivan shrugged.

"It doesn't seem to have much other purpose... the lights on the floor do nothing." Mia tapped the floor with her staff as she traced the lighted lines.

Garet stepped up. "Well, it's worth a shot. Me first!"

As Garet stepped onto the hands of the Goddess, he knelt and whispered his wish throughout his mind. After a few seconds, the Goddess's eyes glowed a bright yellow, as something started to materialize in thin air.

Isaac, Ivan and Mia gaped in awe as the fully materialized object fell into Garet's arms. A few moments later, Garet dropped a very disorientated Kraden onto the ground and whined: "You're not an unconscious Jenna!"


End file.
